


Fancy Meeting You Here!

by TribalVipe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, they freak out but it's ok in the end, unintentional double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalVipe/pseuds/TribalVipe
Summary: Barson and Calhola run into each other at a restaurant. Awkwardness ensues. Fluff, mostly, I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay, sleep deprivation! I have work in a couple of hours, but I sacrifice sleep for fic all the time. This is a cute, little scenario featuring two favorite couples! I don't own SVU or the characters, so enjoy!

Liv winced at the high-pitched scream from Noah's mouth, but she couldn't help but smile as she watched him bolt from his bedroom, past the kitchen and straight to the front door, where Rafael stood, taking his key out of the lock.

"Raf!"

"Noah!"

Noah giggled and jumped into the man's arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him. It hadn't been long since the two saw each other (this morning in fact) but every time they did, it was the same reaction from her little boy, who'd fallen in love with the man just as much as she had.

Six months of dating, and there was no doubt in her mind this was going to be her forever.

"I missed you, Raf!"

"I missed you, too," Rafael kissed his cheek and chuckled when he reciprocated, "Did you eat your dinner?"

Noah nodded, "I ate my green beans, too, just like you told me to!"

Rafael sent her a smirk over the top of his head, knowing full well he had been the only person able to goad the child into eating anything remotely healthy for any given meal of the day. Liv rolled her eyes at Lucy, who'd been sitting at the counter, working on some homework and the two shared a knowing look.

"Mommy said I can't come with you," Noah pouted a bit, playing with one of the buttons undone on his dress shirt. From the kitchen, she could see Rafael's lips purse, a sure sign he was trying to keep himself from breaking and changing their dinner plans. She loved having Noah along, but they'd been planning this night out, alone, for some time now and she had plans that involved using his bed in his rarely used apartment just ten blocks away.

"Not tonight, buddy, but we're going to the park tomorrow morning, remember?"

That seemed to appease Noah enough and Rafael set him on his feet so he could scamper off to the living room, where one of his favorite cartoons was starting. Liv let his zip past, careful he didn't run over her bare feet.

"You look beautiful," Rafael kissed her cheek, "but that's not shock."

Liv quirked a brow, "Trying to smooth over the fact you refused to get me my warrant today?"

She slipped on her shoes as he feigned hurt, "I would never try to do such a thing…why, did it work?"

She reached over and slapped his arm, unable to become annoyed when he had that handsome smile on his face. His arm slipped around her waist as she caught Noah's attention, an incredibly difficult feat when he was sucked into the T.V.

"Noah," Rafael interjected, getting the boy to turn his head, "Mommy's talking to you."

"Sorry mommy," Noah slid off the couch and threw his arms around her legs. Liv sent a half-hearted glare at her boyfriend, who did his best not to look so damn smug.

"Behave for Lucy, she's studying, ok? You can have one hour on the tablet and then it's bed time."

"Ok," he nodded and gave her a kiss before he moved over and did the same to Rafael, "Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Rafael lead them out of her apartment and down the hall, into the elevator. Luckily, they were the only ones in there, giving him the opportunity to lay kisses on her neck. He'd been dying to do it the moment he saw her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Liv hummed, enjoying the feeling and already wishing they could skip the dinner and get straight to dessert.

"You better stop before the doors open and someone sees us," she pushed him gently, missing the contact but knowing they were dangerously close to having someone walk in on them. That wasn't something she wanted.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

Liv playfully rolled her eyes and tugged on the lapel of his suit jacket, "Charmer. It's a wonder how you don't charm yourself out of all those times you piss me off during the work day."

"I like seeing you mad. It's hot."

Liv quirked her brow and smirked, "Oh? Remind me to yell at you more often."

"I'm ok with that," he winked, rubbing his hand down her back before he pinched her ass and she smacked him, mock glaring at his innocent face.

"Now I can't wait to yell at you," she muttered as the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby.

"I can't wait to see what that dress looks like on my bedroom floor," he mumbled, watching her walk out of the elevator ahead of him. She wouldn't admit she put a little more sway in her hips, just to make sure he was looking.

* * *

Rita looked damn good, but that was no surprise.

In a cream dress that hugged all of her assets in the right way, she was going to damn near kill her boyfriend. He made it no secret he enjoyed the way she looked in her work attire and this was close to what she would wear in the office, minus the blood red lipstick and matching heels.

"Baby," Fin called from the living room, where he sat watching the sports channel, whatever it was called, as he waited for her to finish getting ready, "Our reservation is set for fifteen minutes."

"I'm done," she said back, checking herself out one more time before she flicked the lights off in her bedroom and made her way into the living room. She tried not to smirk when he wolf-whistled as she passed by him to the kitchen counter. She busied herself, moving important items from her purse to her clutch when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against his body.

"Maybe we should skip dinner," he suggested, his voice muffled as his lips trailed down her neck. She giggled and shook her head, knowing full well he wasn't about to cancel. This dinner had been planned for two weeks and the restaurant had been exceptionally hard to get a reservation for.

"I don't think so. You've been complaining you've been hungry for steak since you got here."

"Now, I'm hungry for something else."

Tempting as that was, it wasn't like they didn't have time later on in the evening to partake in those activities, which she fully supported. So, she slipped out of his arms and kissed him, grabbing her clutch and her keys.

"You can fuck me later. Right now, I need a glass of wine and plate of pasta, so let's go."

Fin, used to her blunt phrasing now, just shook his head and followed her, holding the door to her apartment open for her as she strutted out. They'd been together four months and already, this had been one of his better relationships. He never expected to fall head over heels for a defense lawyer, let alone Rita Calhoun, a woman who was vicious in the court room with a take-no-prisoners attitude.

At first, he wasn't sure what he'd been doing when he was flirting with her all those months ago, because he didn't agree with the work she did most of the time. It had just come out of his mouth, something about her hair or her eyes, as they left court one day and were leaving the court house at the same time, alone.

From then on, he found himself slowly moving away from finding her annoying, to finding her intriguing and smart and sexy and soon, she was reciprocating those flirty little looks and compliments they'd pass back and forth whenever they were in the same vicinity. He wasn't that surprised when he asked her out to dinner and she didn't hesitate to say yes.

Four months later, and he couldn't imagine ever not being attracted to her.

Rita, had felt the same. Fin wasn't her type, not by a long shot, but she'd fallen for him, faster than she ever had for anyone else she'd dated before and that was proven in the way she let him into her life. From their deep talks about their child hoods, curled up on her sofa in their pajamas, to their shared lunches during work hours, where they would de-stress by making the other laugh before they had to get back to their jobs, it was proof that Rita and Fin were, simply, supposed to be together.

Hell, she let him see her with no make-up on, and if that wasn't proof right there, she didn't know what was.

* * *

The restaurant was posh and upscale, not the kind of place her and Rafael usually found themselves, but this was a special occasion. Their favorite place to go was Forlini's because they were regulars and the food was awesome, but Rafael had talked her into dressing up and dining with the rich for one night, all covered by him and she couldn't say no to that pleading look on his face.

At first she thought he was planning something, because despite his expensive suit and the aura he gave off in general, he wasn't much for fancy parties and networking with the rich and famous. The only sort of galas they ever went to were for the causes they believed in, and sometimes that was even a chore, dealing with people who didn't care much for anything but money.

It was odd to have chosen such a venue, but she chocked it up to him just wanting to treat her to an expensive dinner. He was romantic like that.

"Thank you," she kissed him as he pulled out her chair and sat down. The waiter quickly took their drink orders and Liv savored the taste of expensive red wine on her tongue, sighing as she felt herself grow more comfortable. It was packed for a Thursday night, but the space was large and the tables were spread out, so they weren't shoulder to shoulder with strangers.

"This place is nice," Liv mused, smiling over the table. "A bit stuffy, if I do say so myself."

Rafael chuckled, eyes scouring the menu, "Don't worry, the prices are already scaring me away. Not that you don't deserve the best." He quickly back tracked and reached across the table, grabbing her hand and running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Trust me, a Forlini's burger is all the best I need."

"Noted," he winked and took a sip of his scotch. He watched as she picked up her menu and the nervousness he'd been feeling all night was subdued momentarily. He subtly reached down and felt the box in his pocket, just to double check that it was still there. He knew she was suspicious of him, or had been at least, when he begged her to dress up and come with him to this upscale restaurant.

This was all part of the plan. Treat her to a fancy, overpriced dinner, grab something sweet and go for a walk in the park. He would propose by a lit up pond, where lilies with tea lights would set the mood. He would get on one knee, she would say yes (he was 98% sure she would) and they would have amazing engagement sex at his apartment.

If all went according to plan, that is.

So far, so good.

"Shoot," Liv said suddenly, "I forgot to tell Lucy that her check is in the hall closet. I'm going to run to the bathroom and text her."

"Ok," he said and watched her go, sighing dreamily as she disappeared out of sight. He couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

Rita waved to a few acquaintances on her way to their table and then rolled her eyes immediately after.

She knew this place was bound to be full of people she knew and, unfortunately, most people she knew, she didn't like. They were all either too rich and bored and materialistic or she'd represented them in some shape or form, which was worse.

She was like that before, though. She wasn't afraid to admit to it. She did the yachting and the ski trips and spent money on things she didn't necessarily need. Defense lawyers made good money and her shoe collection attested to that. However, since dating Fin, her tastes had changed.

Never before in her life had she spent so many Saturday nights in her underwear, in her apartment, on her sofa and watching movies with him. It sometimes baffled her that she'd grown to love the things she always thought she would detest.

"Why do I feel like I need my entire month's rent to afford to eat here?"

Rita laughed as they took their seats, immediately ordering for both of them, "Good thing I scored us a discount."

"How'd you do that?"

"I got the owner out of jail time a few years ago," she said and didn't elaborate, knowing he probably wouldn't like what she got him out for. He always understood when she didn't explain further, so he just nodded and perused the menu.

Rita crossed her legs and set her clutch on the table, sighing deeply and scouring the dining area. It was busy, as expected and she spotted even more people she knew. Bradley Nixon, whom she dated ten years ago, and ended it after she found out he screwed her nanny. Melissa Carter, who she saved from a fifty-year prison sentence for killing her abusive husband. Even Lieutenant Benson, who-

Rita gasped and sat up, drawing attention to her table with how loud it was. Fin looked up, asking her if she was ok, but all she could do was watch as the Olivia Benson weaved through the tables, carrying her clutch and heading towards the bathroom.

"Rita, baby, you alright?"

Fin touched her hand and she snapped her eyes to him as soon as Liv disappeared behind the partition that led to the restrooms.

"I just saw Olivia."

"Olivia…?"

"Your boss. Olivia Benson. She's here!"

Rita looked around after she harshly whispered, nodding to a table where two elderly people sat, eyeing them with distaste. Fin immediately looked around, concern flooding his features, "She went into the restroom."

"Did she see us?"

Rita shook her head, grateful for at least that. This was one of the best relationships she'd ever been in and part of that was reason was because no one knew about it. Not his colleagues, not hers. No one. Just them and they both agreed to keep it that way and it had been blissful for the past four months.

They could just be together, without anyone asking questions and bothering them. Sometimes, it got bothersome, having a secret relationship, because she wanted to touch him and hug him at times when they weren't alone. But, it was a sacrifice to make to keep things so carefree.

This, Liv being here, in this restaurant, could derail everything.

"Well…if we hang low, we might get away with it. Don't worry. Liv's probably on a date or something and she won't notice."

"I didn't think she was dating anyone," Rita said, feeling little more at ease with his words. Her eyes still were glued to the partition, waiting for her to exit once more.

"Me either. Although, I do see her smiling at her phone a lot. Actually, she's been happier in general the past couple months."

"Hmm," she hummed, and grabbed her cocktail from the waiter's tray before he could set it down in front of her. She ordered another drink before he left. Fin watched in amusement as she sucked it down.

"Baby, it's ok. Everything will be fine. If she sees us…we'll say…I don't know, we're just two friends hanging out."

Rita sighed and prayed to God she wouldn't see them. She prayed, hard.

* * *

Liv sighed and exited the restroom, refreshed and ready to start her evening. She was starving and the smells of the kitchen wafting into the dining area was making her mouth water. Lucy had been informed of her check with a quick update on Noah (her baby was already half-asleep with a tablet in his lap) and she was excited to get back to her Rafael.

When she rounded the corner, she apologized and stepped out of the way of a large group of women headed towards the restroom, and pursed her lips when they barely even acknowledged her. Given the place, she wasn't surprised. Most of the people in this place were wearing diamonds that cost more than her apartment.

Everyone, including a few familiar faces from large companies they'd visited on occasion for certain cases peppered the crowd. Liv almost ran right into a quick walking waiter as her eyes landed on two very familiar looking people right down the path of tables beside her.

Her eyes widened and she dashed through the tables, hurrying away so they didn't see her. When she got back to the table, she fell into her chair and immediately wiped the smile of her boyfriend's face.

"Rita and Fin are here!"

Rafael was left confused for a second, having to think about the names and the two people behind them. Liv waved her hand in the air, urging him to get it and shook her head when he finally did.

"Together?"

"Yes! They were holding hands and she was giggling. Giggling!"

"…Rita?"

"Do you want me to go take a picture?"

"Well- "

"Rafi!"

"Sorry! Shit, what are we going to do?"

They'd been dating for six months, but no one knew. Sure, they disclosed and by some miracle, were still allowed to work together, but the squad and his colleagues remained unaware, as to avoid any conflicts between anyone they worked with.

It also aided in keeping their relationship work and problem free and that was always a bonus. They'd been incredibly good at keeping it a secret as well. Making sure they were always an acceptable distance apart, their minor touches never lingering. The eye contact had to be worked on, because sometimes it felt like he was undressing her when she was addressing the squad and that did nothing but work her up in the middle of a speech.

All-in-all, no one suspected a thing and they were determined to keep it that way. This…could screw a lot of things up. A lot of good things. That was the last thing they wanted.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here before they see us. I'm not about to be caught by Fin, especially since he's probably been hiding his relationship from us this entire time."

Rafael cursed and grabbed his wallet, throwing down some money. He tried not to let the anxiety flare up, because he had plans and they were being ruined now, but that didn't mean the entire evening wasn't salvageable. Maybe, they could go to Forlini's and relax in an environment they were used to.

Yeah…

* * *

Fin sighed as Rita swirled her second cocktail around the glass, eyes peeled on the partition and the rest of the restaurant around them. He knew she was trying not show him how stressed out she was and he was finding this whole fancy dinner thing not worth the trouble.

"Maybe we should just go. You're not going to relax until we know Liv isn't here and who knows how long that's going to be."

Rita bit her lip, wanting so badly to take him up on the offer. She wasn't comfortable knowing their relationship was just a look across the room from being known and that was what they were trying to avoid. But, she didn't want to ruin Fin's night.

"It's fine…I'll relax…"

"Baby…"

"Ok, let's go," she said and stood up, throwing some bills on the table that would cover the drinks and the tip. Fin chuckled, glad to be leaving, if only so she could let loose a little. This was supposed to be their night out and he didn't want Liv to unintentionally ruin that.

They weaved in and out of the tables, back towards the exit that was beginning to fill up with people, hopeful to get a seat at the posh place. Fin was glad to let them have it and let Rita guide him towards the exit. Obviously, the woman hadn't been paying attention, and lead them straight into two other people trying to exit at the same time.

"Oh, sorry- "

Fin stopped himself as he found himself staring straight at Barba, who's fingers were laced with Liv's. Barba also happened to follow his laced fingers to Rita, who looked like a deer in headlights as her and Liv locked eyes.

They stood, awkward and quiet in front of the door that would lead them to the sidewalk, where both couples wanted to be. A few people walked between them, since they were blocking the exit, leaving them to look at each other silently as patrons left the restaurant.

Deciding unanimously, all four of them exited and stopped just a few feet from the door, both couples still holding hands and trying to find words to say. Rafael shook Liv's hand, trying to get her to say something, but nothing would form in her mouth. Rita looked like she was grasping for words, as well.

In the end, Fin was the one who spoke first, "So, you guys had shitty service, too?"

The joke fell on deaf ears and Fin chuckled, finding it somewhat humorous.

"Uh...how long…?"

Rita looked over at Liv, who pointed back and forth between them, "Four months. You?"

"Six."

"Ah."

"Yeah…"

All four stood in silence again, with nothing but the rushing traffic and music from a bar down the street breaking through it. They must have looked odd, clumped together on the sidewalk, facing each other but not speaking. Finally, Rafael grew tired of it and piped up.

"Why don't we all agree to forget what we saw and move on. Deal?"

Rita nodded, "That sounds great. Now, we'll let you two get back to it…whatever that may be and so will we."

Rita wasted no time in tugging Fin with her, heading in the opposite direction they headed. She sighed and stopped when they were out of sight and leaned into Fin, who hugged her and kissed her head.

"It's fine. No one died. No one got fired. We're fine."

"I know…," she sighed, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. In some ways, she couldn't deny being a little happy that someone else finally knew about them and that everything was ok. Of course, it probably helped that they also had dirt on the other couple.

"C'mon, let's go get some take-out."

"Ok. Then, I want a nice, long, luxurious sex marathon. I need to destress."

"You got it, baby."

* * *

"Ok...unexpected and completely surprising."

"I think that was the first time I've ever seen Rita look something other than lonely and depressed," Rafael mused, wrapping an arm around Liv's waist as they walked in the direction Forlini's. She couldn't help but chuckle, but he knew she was a little nervous.

"Don't worry. Look, of all the people on the squad, I'm glad Fin was the one that accidentally found it. Carisi and Rollins gossip too damn much."

Liv couldn't help but agree with that. Fin had known her for a long time, and she knew the man like the back of her hand. There was no way he was going to open his mouth unless she wanted him to and that made her feel better.

"Can we just skip dinner and raid your cabinets at your apartment? I'm ready to get naked."

As tempting as that sounded, Rafael shook his head, "No can do. We're going to get the best burgers in the world and then we're going for a walk."

"That's oddly specific…what's going on?"

Rafael smirked and pulled her closer, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys wanted a second part and I definitely didn't plan on writing one, but I decided to throw this little conclusion together. It's not as long as my chapters usually are, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! I don't own SVU or any of its characters.

Liv sighed and rolled over in bed, a smile on her face when she heard Rafael mumble something in his sleep and shift next to her.

It was early in the morning and they had to be at work in less than three hours, but she felt relaxed instead of stressed like she normally did on a Monday morning. Her weekend had been utterly, beyond amazing, though, and the man next to her was the reason for it. She lovingly stared up at her ring, the small diamond sparkling in the sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

It was a simple ring, because he knew she didn't do gaudy jewelry, and she loved every bit of it. In fact, she loved it so much, she spent most of Friday morning laying in his bed, wrapped in a sheet, staring at it and sighing dreamily. Eventually, he had to convince her to shower and put some clothes on, since they had an eager little boy waiting for them to take him to the park.

She'd grown used to it over the past couple of days on her finger and it made her a little sad that she was going to have to slide it off and place it safely back in its velvet box, tucked away in her nightstand. Even though her and Rafael were now engaged, no one knew about their relationship.

Except for Fin and Rita…who were dating each other as well…

That had been a huge topic of conversation while they sat on a park bench the morning after that fiasco, sipping their coffee and watching Noah run around excitedly with the other children on the jungle gym.

There was a moment where they both freaked out, thinking that the peaceful and serene existence where their relationship lived was about to be disrupted by a bunch of people who thought they were privy to their private lives, but they quickly talked themselves down from the possibility.

This was Fin and Rita. Liv and Rafael, respectively, had known them for a number of years and it was extremely out of character for both of them to gossip, especially since some of their private business was on the line as well. Which lead to a deep conversation on just how odd, yet right the two were for each other.

"Morning," Rafael mumbled, rolling over so he rested on top of her and kissed her neck, effectively dragging her thoughts away from the couple to focus on him. She grinned and ran her fingers through his product free hair, enjoying the soft feeling. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing bed-head Rafael Barba, naked and half-asleep on top of her.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Seeing as how you kept me up half the night, yes, I did."

Liv chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he shoved his face into hers, pressing soft kisses there. She stared at her ring again, unable to keep the goofy, love struck look off her face for more than a few seconds. Rafael raised his head and grinned himself, happy she loved her ring. He'd spent hours agonizing over which one to get before he finally found it, tucked away in a corner behind rows of huge, diamond encrusted bands.

"I don't want to take it off."

"You don't have to. Just switch it to the other hand until we finally tell everyone."

Liv debated for a second, unsure whether or not her team was ballsy enough to call her out on the new ring on her hand or not. When she wore the same jewelry every day, it was bound to be noticeable when she walked into the precinct. Fin would definitely take notice of it. Which brought up an entirely different conversation on when they were going to tell the squad and make their relationship more public.

"Maybe, we should just tell them today..."

"I thought you wanted to wait," he mumbled, focused on pressing kisses lower and lower and until his tongue dipped under the sheet that barely covered her chest.

"I did…but really, what for? They'll know eventually…seems pointless to wait. Besides, I'm kind of getting tired of hiding from everyone, aren't you?"

He hummed, and she knew he agreed with her, even if his attention was focused elsewhere. She bit her lips, keeping a gasp from escaping when he ripped the sheets off her and trailed a wet path down her body with his tongue until he reached his destination. Liv wove her fingers through his hair as he spread her legs and looked down, seeing her ring sparkle in the light and she smiled, tugging on his hair gently.

"So, we tell them today?"

"Whatever you want, honey," he said before he dipped his head, settling the conversation for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Fin was happy he ended up leaving his bag from last week here, because he'd fallen asleep in his girlfriend's bed despite reminding himself he would need to get up early and go back to his place to change numerous times.

The clothes were a little wrinkly, but nothing a quick tumble in the dryer couldn't fix.

Rita walked past him where he stood in his boxers, kissing his cheek as she spoke on the phone to one of her clients while simultaneously zipping up a black, knee-length skirt. Whoever she was speaking with, they were getting quite the earful and he always enjoyed watching her get snippy. Especially, when her hair was still wet from the shower and she was walking around barefoot, in a pencil skirt and lacy black bra.

"I don't give a damn how much money you have. This case is a loss and you know it. I'm going for the plea deal to save your ass, so I don't want to hear it!"

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, fist curled and poised on her popped out hit, listening intently to the other person on the line. After a moment, she nodded, "Good. Glad you see it my way. If you're nice, I might just talk Mr. Barba into shaving off a year. I'll see you at the courthouse at 10 a.m. sharp."

She hit the end button and turned to look at him, shaking her head and sliding her phone on the counter. Fin chuckled, watching as she hung her head and shuffled towards him, where he intercepted her in a hug. She rested her cheek against his bare chest and sighed.

"I just want to strangle that man. Barba's going to want to lock him up and throw away the key and I'm about to let him."

"That bad?"

"I know he did it. There's no denying he did it. It was a loser case from the beginning, but…"

She didn't go any further, already knowing this was breaching attorney/client confidentiality, but the man was a bastard and she didn't care much anymore. Since dating Fin, she was finding it very hard to care for these people who committed sex crimes. She was positive that happened around the same time she first noticed he was flirting with her all those months ago.

She was seriously considering removing sex crimes cases from her practice all together. It would make things less complicated if she was defending thieves and murderers instead of rapists, as weird as that sounded.

"Anyway," Fin changed the subject, running his fingertips down her bare back, "That means we gotta go see Barba first thing in the morning. Gonna be awkward."

Rita groaned, burying her face back in his neck. She wasn't looking forward to that, especially since they spent the entire weekend thinking about anything but that. She'd wanted to put the incident as far from her mind as possible and now, there was no avoiding thinking about it.

"It'll be awkward, but he's a professional. Do you think it's just time to come out and say it? IAB needs to be informed anyway."

Fin took a moment to contemplate that, "It would be nice to give Carisi a legitimate reason why I can't come over for Spaghetti Saturdays instead of telling him I have a headache every time. He's getting suspicious."

Rita hummed, pressing her lips to his skin, "I imagine that gets tiring."

The beeping of the dryer, signaling his clothes were done went ignored as her hand slipped down to his boxers. A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as she pulled back and bit her lip. He glanced at the clock on the stove, seeing they had plenty of time before they had to leave and watched as she unzipped her skirt with her free hand. The fabric pooled around her feet.

"So…we doing this? Telling everyone?"

"I'm more than ok with that if you are."

He trailed the length of her body as she led him back to the bedroom, a wicked smile on her face. He just nodded, "More than ok."

* * *

Amanda knew something was going on.

They were glowing.

Like, the four of them were so relaxed and all smiles as they stood around Barba's desk, talking happily about a plea deal for their current case. It was like they were talking about picking fucking daisy's or something instead of putting away a double rapist for half a century.

She sipped on her coffee and sat on the edge of the leather couch, Carisi leaning on wall next to her. He had the same bewildered look on his face as he watched them. Surely, he noticed the odd way they all stood by each other. They were…separated…

Liv and Barba stood on one side, and Rita and Fin stood on the other. They were all smiles, which was incredibly strange considering Rita was supposed to not to be so damn cheery and neither was Barba. The two had been circling each other with vicious words in and out of the court room for the past two weeks and now, all the sudden, they were talking like old friends.

Carisi knelt after Barba said something funny ( _Barba of all people_ ) and whispered in her ear, "You seein' this? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. We shouldn't have drunk all those wine coolers last night."

Amanda waved him off and stood up, having seen enough of this and tired of being utterly confused and somewhat afraid. Carisi followed her as she stepped up to them and planted herself right in the middle of the group.

"Are all of you high?"

That got everyone's attention, and they all looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Seriously, two days ago you two," she gestured between Barba and Rita, "Were at each other's throats, and now you're chummy. Plus, I don't know why you're even talking to Rita, Fin, because you don't even like going to the trials."

"Yeah," Carisi interjected, pointing his finger over her shoulder, "And you've been at every single one where Rita is on the defense." He looked over to Barba and Liv, who stood unnecessarily close.

"And you two…don't even get me started."

"What's up with these late-night work dinners were never invited to. Carisi and I headed the investigation into Holtz and when we asked to tag along the other night, you said something about Barba being 'too overwhelmed when there was more than one person trying to talk to him at once.' Lame excuse," Amanda scoffed, setting her coffee down and crossing her arms.

Carisi jumped again, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "AND!" He stopped dramatically, eyes narrowed, "Is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

The room went silent and Liv and Barba shared a fond look before he wrapped an arm around her waist and she kissed his cheek. The move sent a shocked gasp from Amanda and Carisi, who almost keeled over when Liv wagged her hand back and forth.

"We're engaged!"

No words came out of their mouths until Fin and Rita offered their congratulations, enthusiastic and out of character for both of them. Amanda shook her head, trying so hard to grasp the idea that the two had even been dating…and now they were engaged? How long had this been going on? Why didn't she notice?

Carisi was just as shocked, looking like a hurt, old, Italian mother that hadn't been kept in on the loop. He even voiced his dismay, "How come you never told us you were dating? Why are we just now finding out about this?"

"Ah hell," Fin cut him off, throwing his arm around Rita's waist and pulled her into his side. Amanda almost passed out from even more shock, her mouth hanging open in the most unattractive way.

"Oh, not you guys, too!"

"Four months, homeboy. IAB approved. Got a problem?"

Carisi and Amanda shared a look, seeing that they were the only two affected by the shocking news they were being told. They stood there, looking back and forth between two couples before they both stormed out, angrily and shaking their heads, leaving the two couples to stare after them like they hadn't just dropped the biggest news of the year.

"I'm dreaming. I have to be. Liv and Barba is understandable. That, I could see coming. But…Rita and Fin?"

"How come they didn't tell us? I'm hurt…"

"Ugh, let's go," she patted him on the back and pushed him towards the elevator, "Let's go stress eat and try to wake up from this alternate reality."

"Can we get crepes?"

"Sure."


End file.
